


Field Trip

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is lost, Peter is forgotten, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Smart Peter Parker, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Young Peter Parker, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter Parker gets forgotten on a Field Trip, his class leaving him behind at the Avengers Tower. But it’s okay, because his hero Tony Stark will get him home.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 143
Kudos: 2892
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This is a series about forgetting about Peter Parker. If you have any prompts that you think will fit into this series then feel free to send them through in a message! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and apologies for any mistakes.

“Tony, you had better be on your way to this meeting,” Pepper warned.

Tony Stark couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his lips as Pepper’s tone held the promise of severe punishment if his ass wasn’t in conference room B in the next few minutes.

“I’m on my – whoa!”

As Tony rounded the corner, something barrelled into knees. Grunting in shock, Tony grabbed the edge of the wall to catch himself, but momentum had him stumbling forward, nearly tripping again as his feet got caught up in a tangle of limbs on the floor. Managing to keep himself from falling flat on his face, Tony whipped around to see what had tripped him up.

“Ouch,” a small voice hiccupped from the floor.

Tony could only stare. He blinked as the small figure on the floor pushed himself up onto his feet, sniffing loudly. Tony glanced around the hallway, but it was empty apart from himself and the small child that had nearly knocked him over.

“Tony!” Pepper snapped in his ear.

“I’ll call you back,” Tony muttered, still staring at the child who was now dusting off his jeans.

“Don’t do this to me, Tony,” Pepper growled before he ended the call.

Tony winced, knowing he would pay for that later, but he was more concerned for the small child crying in the hallway of the Avengers Tower.

“M’ sorry, sir,” the boy hiccupped, finally looking up at Tony.

Tony usually would have smirked when he saw the moment someone realised who he was. But there was something about the wide, doe-like eyes staring up at him and small o shape the young boys lips made that had Tony gently squatting down into a crouch so he was eye level with the boy.

“You okay kid?” Tony asked, scanning the boy for any obvious injuries.

“Mr. Stark! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you. I didn’t mean to run into you,” the boy rambled quickly, eyes shimmering with tears that had yet to fall.

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Tony quickly assured the kid. He slipped off his signature glasses, sliding them into his breast pocket so he could get a clear look at the kid. “I should have looked where I was going. Are you okay?”

The boy nodded, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “M’ sorry.”

“What’s your name?” Tony asked.

“M’ Peter Parker, sir.”

“Hey Peter, I’m Tony Stark, but you already knew that,” Tony winked and was pleased when Peter nodded eagerly, his tears momentarily forgotten.

“I know who you are! Iron Man is my _favourite_ superhero,” Peter gushed, curls shifting as he bounced on his feet.

Toy grinned. Peter was adorable the way his whole face had lit up with excitement, but Tony was a little concerned as to why Peter was crying, all alone in the Avengers Tower. He didn’t look any older than ten years old, in fact Tony would have put him at maybe seven or eight given his height and weight.

“Well it’s always nice to meet a fan,” Tony grinned. “How did you get here, Peter?”

“I’m on a field trip,” Peter gave him a toothy grin before it suddenly fell. “But I got lost.”

Tony vaguely remembered Pepper mentioning something about a school tour, but he had been elbows deep in an upgrade and hadn’t been paying that much attention. That didn’t matter much at the moment because Peter looked close to tears again and Tony’s heart clenched at thought of the kid crying again.

Despite what the media said about him and made him out to be who they _thought_ he was, Tony didn’t have anything against children. Though he knew he was absolutely the last person who should be having a kid, that didn’t mean he didn’t like them. Tony was actually really good with kids.

“Good thing you ran into me then,” Tony winked at Peter who perked up at the action. “Who better to help than Iron Man?”

Peter beamed, nodding so rapidly Tony was afraid that the kid would get whiplash.

“JARVIS, you up?” Tony asked, holding up his phone so Peter could see. He smirked as Peter shuffled closer to get a better look, red-rimmed eyes widening comically as JARVIS spoke.

“For you sir, always.”

“Help me locate where the school tour group is,” Tony said. “Peter, where did you see them last? Can you remember?”

“We had a bathroom break and when I came out everyone was gone,” Peter said.

“Alright, J, start with the bathrooms on this floor,” Tony said.

“Of course, Sir,” JARVIS responded.

“That’s _so cool_ ,” Peter breathed.

Tony turned his head to grin at Peter. The kid had shuffled even closer to Tony so that he was now practically tucked into the man’s side, head coming up to Tony’s shoulder.

“Sir, the school tour group has left the building,” JARVIS responded.

“What?” Tony repeated, gaze snapping to Peter who face had dropped.

“They signed out approximately twenty minutes ago, sir,” JARVIS said.

“Oh,” Peter whispered, small hands wringing together. “They forgot me.”

Tony tried to keep the horror off his face. Instead he inhaled sharply through his nose and his jaw clenched at the sudden anger that rushed through him. He was pretty sure that schools had things in place to make sure this exact situation didn’t happen. How on earth did they leave Peter behind? Had they not even bothered to do a head count before they left?

“Mr Stark?” Peter asked, focusing Tony’s attention. “How am I going to get home?”

“Did you already forget who your talking to?” Tony asked, trying to keep the mood light. “I’m Iron Man. I’ll get you home.”

Peter smile was small but at least it was a smile.

Tony stood, wincing as his knees clicked, but put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, steering him down the hall towards the conference room B. He stopped before the doors, moving to sit on the backless couch that was pushed up against the wall and was used as waiting seat. He sat down, patting the couch for Peter to crawl up onto. He watched with fond amusement as Peter struggled, little legs kicking out until he was curled up beside Tony.

“How about we give your parents a call?” Tony asked. “Fill them in on the whole situation?”

“Can we call my Aunt and Uncle?” Peter asked. “I don’t have a mum or dad. They went to heaven.”

Tony’s tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he managed to choke out a ‘sure, kid’ before handing over the phone to Peter. He managed to collect himself as Peter punched in the numbers, mouthing them as he did and when he hit call, Tony switched the phone to speaker so they both could hear.

“Hello, May Parker speaking.”

“Hi Aunt May,” Peter chirped, leaning into Tony’s side.

“Peter? Sweetheart is that you?” May asked and Tony could hear the panic beginning in her voice. “Peter, how are you calling me?”

“I’m calling you on Iron Man’s phone!” Peter grinned up at Tony. “How cool is that Aunt May?”

“Iron Man’s phone? What?” May spluttered out.

“Hi, May Parker? This is Tony Stark. I’m here with your nephew Peter,” Tony jumped in before the woman could have a panic attack. He could hardly manage his own let alone a stranger’s over the phone.

“Oh my, is Peter okay?” May demanded.

“I’m fine Aunt May,” Peter said. “I’m with Iron Man.”

Warmth bloomed in Tony’s heart as he grinned down at the Peter who was getting cuter and cuter by the second.

“Peter was on a field trip to the Avengers Tower when he ran into me,” Tony explained.

“Yes, I know,” May said. “Peter was very excited about it. He was hoping he would run into you.”

Peter’s cheeks pinked and he leaned further into Tony’s side as if to hide himself.

“I’m hope you aren’t bothering Tony, Peter,” May lightly scolded. “I’m so sorry. You’re his favourite superhero.”

“Peter’s not bothering me at all,” Tony assured them both. “However, May, there is a reason we are calling you.”

“What happened?” May instantly demanded.

“Aunt May, they forgot me,” Peter whined, and Tony found himself wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders to offer some comfort.

“What do you mean?” May asked, sounding suspicious.

“It appears that Peter’s school left without him,” Tony explained, trying to keep the anger out of his voice but failing when he felt Peter lay his head on Tony’s chest.

“They left him?” May repeated, her own voice clipped with anger.

  
“I’m afraid so,” Tony said. “I want to assure you that Peter is safe here and I can keep an eye on him until you arrive, or I can take him home myself.”

“Oh my – that stupid – no, no, I’ll be there. I’ll come get him. You’re at the Avengers Tower, right?”

“Yep,” Tony answered as the conference room door opened.

Pepper came striding out, mouth pressed in a firm line and her eyes narrowed. She took in the scene before her, opening her mouth to no doubt ask what the hell was going on when Tony held up one finger that had her pausing.

“Okay, I’ll be there as fast as I can,” May said. “I’m am so sorry. Thank you so much, Tony, for this. That stupid school,” May sucked in a deep breath. “Peter, honey, do you think you could stay with Mr. Stark for a bit? I’m coming to get you okay but it will be a little while.”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” Peter nodded.

“Peter can be my intern for the afternoon,” Tony grinned at down at Peter who beamed in response.

“Wow, Peter! Alright honey, I’ll be there as soon as I can. You be good for Mr. Stark.”

“I will!” Peter promised. “Bye Aunt May. I larb you!”

“Larb you to,” May said. “Be as quick as I can.”

Tony hung up and stashed the phone into his pocket. “What do you think, Peter? Think you could be my intern for the afternoon.”

“Yes!” Peter jumped beside him, face alight with excitement. 

“Excellent,” Tony unwound his arm from Peter and clapped his hands together. “Right, first things first, we have a meeting to go to.”

Peter jumped off the couch, body practically vibrating with excitement.

“Tony,” Pepper admonished, looking between the billionaire and the small boy. “What are you doing?”

“Pep, meet my new intern, Peter Parker. Pete, this is Pepper Potts. Without her, I’d be lost,” Tony grinned.

“Hi Miss. Potts,” Peter beamed, waving brightly at the strawberry blonde.

“Hi Peter, it’s very nice to meet you,” Pepper smiled down at the boy, quickly falling for the boy’s charm.

“Everybody ready?” Tony asked, gesturing to the conference room.

He could see that Pepper had a million questions in her eyes but was keeping herself from yelling at him in front of Peter. He was so going to pay for this later. He jumped slightly when Peter suddenly grabbed his hand, little fingers curling around his larger ones.

“Ready!” Peter bounced on his feet.

With a quick glance at their joined hand and a quirk of her lips, Pepper opened the doors and Tony stepped into the room, Peter by his side.

* * *

Pepper wasn’t sure _how_ Tony had managed to come from his lab to the sixteenth floor of the Avengers tower and find a child along the way but here they were. She had watched in fascination and fondness as Tony had helped Peter into a chair seated between the two of them and like there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, started the meeting.

The board directors were a little startled by the sudden appearance of a child, but Pepper was used to Tony’s antics and soon had the meeting running smoothly. She had handed Peter a piece of paper and a pen, sure that he would get bored during the meeting before launching into the latest model of the Stark Phone.

“Make sure you take notes, Peter,” Tony had leaned down to whisper to Peter who nodded back, face serious. 

While one of the directors spoke, Pepper glanced at the page Peter was scribbling on, certain that there would a drawing there and started when she saw the exact opposite. Although his handwriting had a childlike quality to it, and the lines a little wonky, Peter, to her utter astonishment, was actually taking notes. Not just random words but _actual_ notes. He was a little behind, the board of directors moving too fast for his little hands to keep up, but he was doing far more than Pepper had expected.

She looked to Tony who was watching Peter with the same disbelief as she was. He must have sensed her gaze because he looked up at her and broke into a wide smile. Her heart picked up at the sight and she smiled back, fond and sweet. Pepper shifted her attention back to the board of directors before she could get swept up in the scene beside her.

The meeting, thankfully, didn’t last too long. Pepper shook hands with everyone, making sure Tony did the same before the room was emptied and it was just the three of them alone.

“Here you go, Mr. Stark,” Peter proudly handed over his notes and to Pepper’s shock, Tony took the paper without hesitation.

“These are some fantastic notes, Pete,” Tony praised. “Really fantastic.”

Peter seemed to vibrate with the praise, gasping in a breath as he beamed. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re pretty smart, hey,” Tony stated, leaning back in his chair.

Peter shrugged. “I like reading the work you do. Uncle Ben helped me download your thesis’s and I read them during lunch time at school.”

“You can understand them?” Pepper asked, looking to Tony. He looked as shocked as she felt.

“Some of it. I highlight what I don’t understand, and Ben helps me look it up when I get home,” Peter explained. “I really like science. I read Doctor Banner’s work too!”

“Wow,” Tony said. “That’s – that’s great Peter.”

“Are you hungry Peter?” Pepper asked. “Did you have any lunch today?” She mentally ran through the tour itinerary. She was sure they had scheduled a lunch for the kids but it had been some time ago.

“A little,” Peter admitted. “I didn’t get much lunch.”

Pepper frown matched Tony’s and she was sure the same thing was running through her mind. If Peter was reading Tony’s old work during lunch time, then it led them both to the conclusion that Peter was getting bullied.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Tony said, standing up. “I’m sure we can find us something you’ll like.”

Peter jumped up to and Pepper smiled as he automatically took Tony’s hand. Tony didn’t seem to mind which only made Pepper smile brighter.

* * *

May Parker clutched her purse tightly as she rode the elevator up to the penthouse floor of the Avenger’s Tower. A man by the name of Happy had been waiting for her and together the rode up the elevator in silence, May praying that her nephew was okay. She was furious with the school and had sent her husband Ben to go deal with their stupidity while she collected Peter.

When the elevator came to a stop, she followed Happy out, eyes taking in the very expensive and large space they had entered. Her eyes scanned room, looking for the familiar mop of brown curly hair and found it soon enough in the large living space. 

May’s shoulders relaxed when she got sight of her nephew gazing up in awe at a large robot, gently patting the claw like arm and letting out a squeal of delight when the robot let a series of trilling beeps that almost sounded as if it was cooing at her nephew.

Pepper Potts was the first to see May, smiling at the woman and waving her over.

“Peter, look whose here in time to meet DUME,” Pepper said.

Peter whipped his head around and beamed a toothy grin. “Aunt May! Look! It’s a real robot!”

“Wow,” May smiled, moving to Peter’s side and when she reached him, carded her fingers through his curls and felt herself relax completely.

“Aunt May! Mr. Stark built it all by himself!” Peter gasped, looking to the man who beamed at Peter. “He said it was his first robot! He’s so nice, Aunt May.”

DUME reached out and gently patted Peter on the head, causing the boy to look up and pat the claw back.

“Hi May, Tony Stark,” the man of Peter’s affection said, holding out for her to shake.

May took it, shaking it firmly, a little surprised by the action. “Nice to meet you. I am so sorry about all this.”

“Absolutely not your fault,” Tony waved her apology off. “The school is the one who should be apologising to you.”

“My husband Ben is taking care of that right now,” May scowled. “I can’t believe they left him here.”

“Peter was a pleasure,” Pepper said, smirking. “I think Tony may actually try to make him an intern.”

Peter gasped, looking at May, Tony and Pepper with wide eyes. “Can I? Can I _please_ be Mr. Starks intern?”

May laughed, shaking her head fondly. “Maybe when your older.”

“Peter, as soon as you are old enough, I’ll have the position open for you,” Tony said. “If you will want it by then.”

“I will! I want to be your intern!” Peter jumped up and down. “Then I could come and see DUME all the time!”

DUME trilled at the idea, spinning his claw around in a circle that had Tony chuckling.

“Maybe you can visit DUME before then,” Tony said, glancing at May. “Looks like he’s taken a liking to you.”

“Yes! Aunt May can we come back and visit Mr. Stark and DUME and Miss Potts?” Peter begged.

“We’ll see,” May hummed, amused. She glanced at Pepper who was holding back her own laughter. “Can you say thank you to Tony and Pepper for watching you?”

“Thank you, Miss. Potts,” Peter beamed, running to hug the woman around the legs.

“You’re welcome, Peter. It was lovely to meet you,” Pepper smiled down at Peter, giving him a gentle hug back.

Untangling himself, Peter then ran to Tony who had crouched down and accepted the big hug Peter gave him.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark! I really liked being your intern for the afternoon,” Peter said.

“Thanks Peter,” Tony beamed. “You can come back whenever you want, okay.”

Peter cheered, giving the man an extra hug before going to DUME and patting his claw.

“Bye DUME!”

DUME let out a sad trill but gently patted Peter on the head again.

May took Peter’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you, again. For everything.”

“No problem and I mean it,” Tony said. “Any time Peter wants to come, he can. Even bring your husband with you.”

May blinked at the offer but smiled. “Thank you. Ben would love to meet you.”

“Great,” Tony clapped his hands together. “JARVIS, send the Parker’s an invite for the weekend.”

May and Pepper shook their heads fondly, sharing a fond look with one another before May tugged on Peter’s hand and led him back to the elevator. With one last frantic wave as the door shut, they headed down to the lobby.

When May and Ben tucked Peter into bed that night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
